1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for crystallizing a silicon substrate using laser beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to form an active layer used for a thin film transistor (TFT) with a polysilicon thin film, a method for depositing intrinsic amorphous silicon on an insulation substrate through a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) method or a low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCVD) method and crystallizing it is used.
The crystallization method includes: an excimer laser annealing (ELA) method for instantly irradiating excimer laser beams that are high-power pulse laser beams to apply heat and crystallizing amorphous silicon; a solid phase crystallization (SPC) method for crystallizing amorphous silicon in a reactor by heating the reactor; a sequential lateral solidification (SLS) method for using energy in a complete melting band; and a metal induced crystallization (MIC) method for selectively depositing metal on an amorphous silicon layer, applying an electric field, and inducing crystallization with the metal as a seed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.